


Breakfast in Company

by Anemone_nemerosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American!Dean, B&B, M/M, backpacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_nemerosa/pseuds/Anemone_nemerosa
Summary: Prompt:I run a bed & breakfast and you showed up for your reservation alone. Do you understand what the purpose of a b&b is?It's a bright and sunny day mid-October when Dean meets the most peculiar person to ever enter his life.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Breakfast in Company

"Good morning! Please pick a table and help yourselves to some tea or coffee. I'll bring out breakfast in a moment" Dean smiles as todays only guests descend the stairs, still rubbing a bit of sleep from their eyes.

It has been a fairly slow week so far and Dean is grateful for it. His parents really needed more than a few days off and he is happy for them but that doesn't mean he would've enjoyed running their little Bed and Breakfast at maximum capacity on his own.

Quickly, he prepares the ordered pancakes and sunny side ups on toast with bacon and gets himself a cup of coffee with milk and maple syrup to indulge in on the way back to the little reception. Since two bookings were cancelled last minute, and he already sat up a room for the Irish couple arriving any minute, Dean is free from around noon to the next morning. He's invited to birthday party of an old friend in Chicago this evening and while a 20h ride seems to be a bit exorbitant to attend a party, let alone when one has guests to look after, Dean has his methods.

He is just working on an advert-commission he'd taken on when the little bell above the door announces someone's arrival. A backpacker around his age is standing in the doorway, which is not uncommon but a bit early for the folk from Otter Creek to arrive here on their way to Hunters Beach. The little B&B is situated on the coast directly between both places and very often, backpackers or hikers come in to either ask for the restroom, directions or to buy a sandwich, which Dean's mum usually sets up on a tray at the porch with a tin box for payment.

"Hello, there. How can I help you?" Dean put on his professional smile, as the short guy with a freckled face and cute smirk steps to the reception.

"Howya doin', I have a room booked here. For Seamus Finnegan?" _Ah._ The heavy Irish accent, however unfamiliar, sparks a warm feeling in Dean's stomach. But that's not important, he has to stay professional instead of flirting around. The guys that came here were taken anyway.

"Ahh, the guests from Ireland. Welcome" He replies politely, smile still in place. "Where's the other one, then?"

"What? Who?" The guy, Seamus, furrows his brows and stares at him in mild confusion.

_Odd._ "Your partner? The person you came here with?"

"I- I came on my own." The bewilderment on the freckled face turns into irritation, " _Why_ are you looking at me like _that_?"

It was only then, that Dean realises he's staring in bewilderment, too, "You booked a room. Here. For you alone?"

"Yeah." It seemed that both of them don't really understand what the other was getting at.

"Do you understand what the purpose of a Bed and Breakfast is?" Dean asks eventually.

"A place to sleep and to have breakfast. Yes, I do know. It's in the name and we have those in Ireland, too." The other boy replies pointedly as if Dean thinks he was a complete nutter.

"Then you might know that most, no, actually _all_ people come here in company, mostly with their partners. Romantic getaway and such? So, I just assumed that your booking..." _...was for a romantic weekend with your partner._ Dean feels rather sheepish now and seems to be looking the part, if the smirk tugging on the backpacker's lip is anything to go by.

"I know nothing about romance." He declares, "I booked a place to sleep and eat in a good location to go for a few hikes before I head south."

"I see. Well, come on then, I'll show you to your room." Dean begins to appreciate the humour of the situation and conveniently forgets to mention that the Hotel in Otter Creek might be the much cheaper option for a single. He would rather like the guy to stay here for a bit more. 

When Dean opens the door to the little room to reveal a Queen size bed loaded with pillows and blankets that match the fuzzy carpet, the tourist seems to get onto something.

"Are all your rooms like this?" Dean only nods as an answer, "Yeah...okay, I get the couple-y thing now." But instead of getting mad or irritated, Seamus just chuckles "Oh well, good story to tell Ma and Da." With that, he leaves his backpack on the floor and asks Dean for things to explore around here abroad the trodden ways.

Dean, mentally prepared for a drama, is pleasantly surprised by the unbothered way of the boy and points him to some of his favourite places, which he never does with tourists. Usually, Dean is rather protective of his quiet spots.

* * *

It is 3 in the morning when Dean comes back from the party in Chicago, stepping out of the fireplace and dusting himself off with a quick spell. The house is silent except for a very weird buzzing sound that is muffled almost immediately. Maybe someone forgot to silence their phone for the night.

* * *

The other guests are long gone for a daytrip when Seamus makes his first appearance downstairs in the morning. He leans over the reception with an odd expression on his face. Not unfriendly but odd, nonetheless. "Keep me company for breakfast?"

It's unlike Dean, but he has absolutely no idea how to read the boy. What he knows, however, is that he never met someone like Seamus. "Sure thing. What kind of a host would I be to leave you all on your own?"

They get along incredibly well and time flies by in a whirl of laughter, funny anecdotes and interesting stories about the wildlife in Ireland and Maine.

"Seamus, why did you come to Acadia National Park, of all the parks in the US?" Dean asks. He switched to herbal tea after three cups of coffee.

"Oh, come on, you live here." Seamus exclaims while kicking Dean's shin playfully under the table, "There is no way you haven't looked properly! It's so nice here with the forest blending into the coastline. Also, I'm on quite a long trip and try to get to see all the big National Parks like Yellowstone, Yosemite, Grand Canyon and Mesa Verde."

The topic changes at the mention of Mesa Verde to ancient cultures and folklore, Irish folklore eventually. They keep on chatting and bantering until Seamus begins to make some weird remarks with ill-disguised hints of witchcraft in Ireland, always glancing at him, looking for something. _He couldn't possibly know. Could he?_

Dean takes a nervous sip from his tea, completely at loss on what to do and tries to excuse himself under the pretence of the tea gone cold just to hide out and _think_. Should he call the MACUSA? Restrain Seamus? Obliviate the boy himself?

But before he even gets up, Seamus holds him back at his arm, "I gotcha." and stares at the cup, which sets on fire immediately. With a shout both boys jump away from the table and with another sharp glance, Seamus extinguishes the fire... by blowing up the whole table. Dean is frozen in place and stares at the scene, comprehending. Seamus, who turned very red in the face, keeps apologising as he pulls a wand out of his pocket and restores the mess.

"You- you are a wizard." Dean mumbles from where he plopped down on his chair again, still a bit perplexed.

"Yep, just like you." Seamus offers with a smile, completely unperturbed by the recent explosion.

"How did you know?" Dean's brain is focusing on the important questions again.

"Well," Seamus leans back on his chair with the disarming smirk of his on his face, "firstly, your place is connected to the Floo. And then, I've got this." He announces proudly and places a golden object on the table. "It's a recommendation of a former teacher of mine at Hogwarts. Bit of a nutter, even known as Mad Eye, but this thing detects magic that is worked around you and I figured it's practical on travels. It went on when you came back tonight." That _was the humming!_ "I got really excited when I realised that you must be the wizard here. I've never met one from outside the British Isles."

"And you thought it's a good idea to set my stuff on fire to tell me?" Dean jokes and has the pleasure to witness the blush returning to the other boy's face within seconds.

"Nah... I just... I should give up on wandless magic altogether, honestly, this always happens." The backpacker waves a dismissive hand, but the blush stays in place.

"Always?"

"More often than not." Seamus admits and takes a deep breath before continuing, "Especially when uh.... when I like someone."

"Is that so?" Dean could swear that his heart just skipped a beat while a giddy feeling settled in his stomach.

"Apparently."

"Well, then keep it together, we can't have you constantly blowing things up on our date." 


End file.
